


Computer Troubles

by RoseyStarlight



Series: Camp Camp Drama Drama [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Mystery, Prequel, Rating Change, Sadness, Swearing, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyStarlight/pseuds/RoseyStarlight
Summary: David decides to take a trip to town to take a break from the kids. shenanigans ensue.-This is not been beta'dI do not own camp camp and i am not its creator





	Computer Troubles

 

David never begins the day like this, usually its waking up with Loggy and some peppermint tea. Relaxing in bed actually sounds really good now, but no. He's driving the car to town trying to relieve stress from camp or rather- the campers. Usually it’s just Max and his little friends that seem to always get on his nerves, which he can handle, but today everyone has seemed to be going against him! Space kid was making 'space food' out of pebbles and mud  _again._ Preston was reciting every monologue he knows from memory to test himself and wanted, of course, David to sit down and listen. Which would have been fine, If it wasn’t always while he was trying to do a camp with the other campers! Then Nurf came in and decided to sneak some fire ants onto the seat of his chair. Good think David sought to make some homemade remedy with willow bark earlier. Nerris and Harrison had to have a magic competition that had taken off the roof of the quartermasters shop. Arid did a kick flip on a rock and broke her ankle and he still hasn't gotten to what Max has done yet! David grips the steering wheel with fury and anguish on his face. 

 _'Max'_ He remembers calling 

_'why yes David'_

_'why yes? WHY YES'_ he remembers he was ready to  _scream-_

**BOOOOOOOOON**

Goes the angry blow of a horn and David is startled from his flashback. He was drifting into the other lane! He swivels the steering sharply to left as a deer comes hurtling across the road. The car opposite him skids off it, unfortunately. The animal had plowed into its side. It all happened at once…

'shit' David curses 

He quickly wheels his car to the side of the road and looks to see if the person and animal are alright. The deer is bleeding onto the road, but is still breathing. The driver gets out dazed but not initially appearing hurt. David walks to them and begins to apologize when he is roughly grabbed by his front clothing. 

"You  _sonofabitch'_

David’s arms immediately snap to his side and his eyes widen in fear. He is being shaken back and forth as the man yells at him.

“What the hell kind of driving were you up to boy! You bout near kill me when that deer –cide to jump cross the road” The stranger practically screams at David!

“I-I’m sorry I wasn’t paying att-“

“DAMN RIGHT YOU WEREN’T PAYIN’ ATTENTION YOU DUMBASS I OUTTA SMACK YOU WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN DRIVE LIKE YOU IN THE CITY”

“I-I-I-“

“SHUD UP”

David immediately obeys and snaps his mouth shut. He’s shaking uncontrollably and there’s sweat dripping down his back. The stranger now has lifted poor David off the ground in an almost lion-king-esque moment.

The stranger gives David a depreciative look, “dumbass” and drops him on the ground with a thud.

The stranger turns to go back to his own car and David is bumbling on his ass.

_The deer seems to have caused some damage to the man’s car we have to talk about insurance!_

“Sir!”

_You really should’ve thought about that more…_

The stranger then turns to him and since David’s adrenaline has some time to diminish he can take some time to look at his features. His skin is red, _frighteningly_ red. The I’m-too-white-and-I’ve-been-outside-too-long-red, he has a pot belly and a stubby little mustache. David tries not to look at anything else on his face, but for clothes he also has a brown shirt ripped at the sides that’s sweat stained. Light blue jeans and country cowboy boots complete the red neck outfit. David doesn’t know why he’s so concerned with what the man’s wearing like they are in victoria secret and not the middle of nowhere. Shock he supposes.

“What” the red neck asks

“The deer…it damaged your vehicle…and I ran you off the road which is my fault…I-”

“INSURANCE” the man rudely interrupts

He swaggers his pot-belly self over to where David is lying on the ground, whom is now looking up to the man renewed fear in his eyes.

His foot lands very close to a _very_ sensitive area and David begins shivering again.

The red neck bends close and whispers to his face, “My insurance” he leans slightly back, “is good ole’ Betsy in my truck back der”

David tests a glance to the car and sees a double barrel shotgun sitting in the passenger seat. He swallows.

“I don’t need nothin’ else, ‘pecially not from some young shit ass like you”

Following that the red neck steps back and gets into his car. He shuts the door and rolls down the window. David sits up to stare.

“Bye bye, city boy”

That’s the last David sees of _that_ redneck…though he wonders if they’re all just jumbled together into some weird family connection like the quartermaster.

He sighs and lies back down on the sandy road. His clothes are disgusting and probably look as bad as they feel and he doesn’t even want to _think_ about his hair. He struggles to get up and when he does he goes to wipe down his clothes before giving it up since it’ll probably be useless.  He sets his sights on his car across the road and he walks dejectedly there. After the accident all the anger has left him and he fights the urge to just sleep in his car.

Or drive away. Far away.

He sighs and rubs his face, and he starts to cry. Softly at first, little hiccups and a small streak of tears is falling down his eyes. He coughs and he starts to cry louder and louder and suddenly-

He lets out a scream. A loud scream, then another.

There’s tears and snot and he relaxes against his seat. He looks into the rearview mirror and spots the deer, still breathing and freezes.

He gets out of his car and he walks toward the deer, kneels next to it. He starts to cry softly again as he looks at the animal, it’s suffering, he knows it. He figures he should kill it, but he has nothing to do it with. He slides his hands under the torso of it and he lifts. It’s small so it’s not that heavy. He sets it down again to open his truck and set it inside.

He has to try.

-

At the small town he drives towards the doctor. He walks in with the deer settled in his arms and as he goes through the doorway an old woman does the sign of the cross. At the counter he begs the doctor to see if he could save it and the man says he’ll try. The deer is taken to the back and David is covered in literal blood and tears. He sighs deeply and turns to leave; he spots the bar and goes in. The bartender immediately fetches him a brandy on the rocks.

“Rough day?”

“Yeah Phil” He sighs, “Rough Day”

“Double or triple?”

“Triple please”

“Hey D?”

“Yeah Phill?”

“I got a hose-“

“ _YES”_

_-_

David sighs under the wash, the water is cold but it’s nothing he isn’t used to. He stares into the clouds and takes a breath and aims the hose at his head again. He closes his eyes and he can feel the water wash over him; can hear it and he zones out at the sound.

When he’s done Phil offers him one of the uniforms he wears while bartending, David eagerly accepts and finishes his brandy. Suddenly there’s the doctor coming in to inform David about the deer.

“I’m sorry David”

David’s face falls.

“It was in too much pain, I did what was best I-“

“Don’t worry about it Roger, I would’ve done the same if I had anything”

The doctor smiles sadly and pats David on the back, “If you need anything, just ask”

“Course”

David sighs for the umpteenth time this day. He sets down the drink he had and puts his face in his hands. It’s on days’ like this where it’s the hardest to go on. Where every step is just deeper into the quicksand, he looks up when he feels eyes on him and finds Phil staring at him.

“You alright man?”

“No”

“Hm”

A pause.

“Y’know I know a guy who’d buy that deer off you”

“ _Phil_ ”

“ I know I know but a little bit a money puts a smile on _anybody’s_ face”

David stares at him with a deadpan expression.

“haha yeah...that doesn’t exactly matter with your profession I forgot sorry”

“I think I’m gonna go”

David finishes the brandy and turns to go when,

“D! Wait ok I’ll buy that deer for 250 from you”

David pauses and gives Phil a confused look, “What…why do you…”

“Because the guy! D-he-listen!” Phill sighs, “400! 400 dollars!”

David gawks at him, Phil can’t be serious 400 dollars for a- oh what the hell.

“Fine”

“Thanks D!”

Phil reaches into the cash register and gives him the 400 dollars straight up. David takes the money and looks at him curiously and asks with an eyebrow quirked, “You sure you don’t-“

“Yes” Phil says with a strained smile

“Yeah, yeah whatever ask the doctor for it, I’m leaving now thank you”

“Yeah sure will Davy” and under his breath, “thank god”

David leaves and as he is going through the door he is startled by the bright light. Earlier there had been some cloud cover, but now the sun attacks with a vengeance. He is walking to his car when he notices it…just across the street.

-

It’s darker now, the sun being set and David is on the way home. In the back there is a dusty old computer, keyboard, and mouse. There also happens to be a couple of discs that go along with it that holds Microsoft word, PowerPoint, and Excel. Now David could do some more electronic based camps! Neil’s been begging for it all summer…and after spending some time at Muffin Top’s David’s has had some time to relax and put on his natural smile again. Stripping for a bunch of guys is good exercise and great to relieve stress! Though if you looked, or cared to, you would see a little bit of sadness still there too.

-

Back in town Phil is waiting anxiously outside his store. He can’t stop wringing his hands and wrinkling his nose. Next to him is the stifling carcass of decaying deer. He looks to it and makes a silent prayer that this wasn’t a bad idea.

“Oh Phillip, darling, nothing is a bad idea when your praying to the right god” begins Daniel

Phil startles so bad he gets slight whiplash and his neck cracks, he groans in pain.

“Oh dear! Are you alright?”

“Fine, Fine” Phil says rubbing his neck, “now take the deer and _go_ I don’t owe you nothing anymore”

“Oh Philip” Daniel says battling his eyelashes, “you’ve been so _good_ for me, I just need one last thing”

Phil groaned with anguish he should’ve never made a deal with this _thing_ , he sighs and narrows his eyes.

“I wanted to pay someone a visit…” Daniel says…

-

David see the camp camp(bell) sign and he sighs with relief _finally_ _home!_ He thinks.

Then he sees Gwen

They make it to his cabin before they start fighting.

Gwen slams the door “Where the _hell_ have you _been_ David”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I had to take a minute-“

“A minute?? David you’ve been gone for the entire FUCKING day!!”

“I _know_!! And I’m _Sorry!!”_ David screams back

_David has been trying to reel himself back and take some kind of control for himself for a while now. He didn’t mean for today to be so rough, but who can really know where a day is going to-_

_“DAVID WAKE UP FROM DREAMLAND”_ Gwen waves her hand in front of his face

David’s eyes refocus on Gwen, angry and furious…yet still beautiful. He breathes and try’s to relax himself.

“I bought us something”

Gwens angry melts a bit before quickly turning into skepticism.

“Really?”

“Really!” David blooms into excitement once again

“I’ll get it from the car!”

He rushes and only trips over a couple of hidden roots and rocks. He rips open the car door and hefts out the large computer with its keyboard and mouse (Plus the CD’s). It’s a little heavy. He wobbles to the cabin door and kicks it before realizing it opens inward. Gwen opens the door and her eyes widen as he brings the tech into the cabin. She shuts the door, so that’s why he waited until the night to come back. She then notices a Muffin Top’s paper in his back pocket and her eyes dull once more. She grabs it without him noticing and reads it quickly.

_Come see our dancer:_

_Doll_

_Skinny and flirtatious she-_

 She crumples the paper and her face turns into disgust. He sets the computer down and steps back and smiles proudly. Gwen sets her hands on her hips and gives him a look of indignation.

“You serious”

“Absolutely!’

She blinks.

He goes to grab the CD’s and is waving them at her as he speaks, “I even bought Microsoft CD’s to go along with it so we can type and do stuff but most importantly make power points! I can do so much more now! And like I know camp is all about nature but I think this might just be the thing that gets the kids interested! Its technology kids love-

Before he can continue the CD’s are on the floor of the cabin, and his eyes shift into confusion.

“David, are, you, FUCKING WITH ME”

He holds his face where she slapped, she hit hard enough to knock them out of his hand…

David stares at her with a blank expression.

“I’ve been with these hell demons ALL. FUCKING. DAY.”

“By myself”

“Dealing with THEIR SHIT”  


“And you” she points a finger at his chest, “get to take a fucking _break_! No…nono nono no!”

She turns away fuming and crossing her arms, his eye twitches.

“and another thi-

**SNAP**

David’s neck audibly snaps as he breaks,

“Gwen” He steps forward pressing his face into hers, “ **fuck. you.** ”

Gwen gapes and immediately starts screaming at him, “EXCUSE ME”

And they go at it. Back and forth. Expletive after expletive. And outside their window…

“Holy fucking shit”

“Wow poor David”

“That monitor is _old_ ”

“What the fuck Neil”

“Just saying, it has _dust”_

“You’re such a nerd”

“I am, and that thing looks like it’s at least 10 years old”

“Your ten years old Neil”

Neil rolls his eyes, “one, I’m 14, two 10 years is vastly different in humans than in technology dipshit!”

“Fuck you Neil” Then he bends to pick up a rock, “speaking of ‘technology’”

“You wouldn’t”

Max grins, “why not it’d be funn-

“ ** _I K N O W!!!!”_**

All three turn their attention back to the window.

“ _Gwen don’t you think I know how hard it is to work at this camp and how hard it is to be with these kids!!_ ” David is _red_ almost like that redneck! His hands are tight and clamped to his sides…

They are both crying angry tears, staring each other down, the situation escalating to an unforeseen level.

“I know  because every day I live to put a smile on my face and make their day better because THAT’S what it means to be a camp counselor Gwen trying every FUCKING day and knowing its only going to get harder because I want to give up Gwen I want to give up every fucking day!!! I don’t want to get up!

I don’t want to wake up sometimes but…

But that doesn’t stop me from trying, even if it makes it hard to care s-sometimes!!”

Max drops the rock and his eyes are wide, tears in the corners.

**-**

Rain.

David trying to spark something out of wet wood and fallen dreams.

Max.

_You’re right_

_Times have Changed._

Max can see Gwen and David fighting right through that gritty dirty window. He can hear the words David said that day and they aren’t matching up to what he sees.

_The campers don’t care,_

_Gwen doesn’t care_

_Even the founder of this place has better things to do_

David crumples and Gwen’s face flash with empathy and guilt.  She reaches out her hand.

_That’s why…I’ll never stop trying._

_Because somebody **fucking** has to. _

_…_

“David” Max says aloud

“Max?” Neil asks

David kneels on the ground and cries into his hands, Gwen is kneeling by him and crying too. Max runs back to the tent he and Neil share and he flings himself on the bed. There is something _seriously_ wrong with him he thinks. He tries to push those dark thoughts away. He cries into his pillow, too. Neil and Nikki were by his side as always and they try to put it together.

“Did something happen?” said Nikki

“Noooo idea, but probably”

“Ouf foofghing courf softhinf hapffenff” said a muffled Max

Nikki and Neil give Max an empathic look and they make a decision.

“I think I’m gonna go back to David to check on him”

“I’ll stay with max” she rubs his back as max sobs

“uh…sure”

Neil leaves and goes back to the cabin and knocks softly. The door opens a crack and David appears, his eyes widen.

“Neil what are you doing up at this hour” he asks choked up

“Um I heard you…but don’t panic!” David eyes him cautiously

“I know it’s rough…dealing with us…but if anyone doesn’t appreciate it…know me and Nikki…and even max… we do appreciate you and Gwen”

“I’m sorry that we’re assholes, I’m sorry that you don’t get paid enough, and I’m sorry that we stress you out so much”

“But…um…we care! Even If we don’t show it…at all…ever…”

Neil looks up to see Gwen and David with tears and smiles on their faces. Neil immediately finds himself being hugged and cooed at.

“Ok ok!! Set me down!! Or I’ll take it back!!”

They set him down and pat his head, David takes another breath, and when his smile comes back there’s no sadness left within.

“Its late Neil…go to bed and get some rest”

“Alright but one last thing…um…you do know that’s a monitor right?”

“What” David says, Gwen rolls her eyes

“that’s a monitor...not a computer…a computer is the machine that connects to the monitor…the monitor is only what allows you to see what you’re doing not… to actually…do…it…that’s the computers job…”

David’s eyes get much more tired.

“Goodnight Neil”

“Uh goo-“

The door closes and Neil blinks, alright then and leaves.

As David and Gwen go to bed they realize that they are in the same room, and not in fact their separate rooms. Gwen Curses and says goodnight and quickly leaves so she can go to her own room and sleep. He collapses on to the ground and he closes his eyes.

No dreams come tonight, but no nightmares either.  

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Hope you enjoyed it! Something bigger coming soon...
> 
> \-   
> Edit: I'm so sorry! I forgot I was going to give this a higher rating cause of the blood and ... Y'know...David being a part time stripper...*cough* anyway I wrote this last night and I posted it during school so I'm sorry about that...hope you still liked it ! Please comment....if you want of course


End file.
